


Double Switch

by Foxhunter342



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunter342/pseuds/Foxhunter342
Summary: Kris raked his fingers through his hair, but rather than pass through the tresses like usual, his knuckles caught on knots and curls.Rizz’s knots and curls.





	1. Chapter 1

“What. The. Fuck.”

The moments the words left Kris Bryant’s lips, the world turned upside down.

This phenomena was only partially due to the fact that Kris Bryant, angelic, pure Kris Bryant, _never_ cursed. But mostly it was because the words didn’t actually leave Kris Bryant’s lips. Or at least, Kris thought as he stared in shock at the full length mirror, they sure as hell didn’t look like his lips. Staring back at Kris was none other than the body of Anthony Rizzo.

 _A trick_ . This had to be another one of Anthony’s shenanigans. Kris raked his fingers through his hair, but rather than pass through the tresses like usual his knuckles caught on knots and curls. Rizz’s knots and curls. He frantically patted his chin, but rather than the scrape of rough beard, he felt a smoothness. Peering forward at his reflection, hard brown eyes replaced the familiar ocean blues staring back at him. _Well, not hard brown,_ Kris suddenly thought, _soft._ A few seconds passed before something clicked it dawned on him the absurdity of the situation.

 _This has to be a dream,_ thought Kris, _a weird dream where I switch bodies with Rizz_ . Panic began to set in. Kris pinched himself on the torso, and felt a sharp pain. He slapped his cheeks, and watched as red splotches appeared rapidly. Staring at this reflection which was certainly not his own, Kris was at a loss for words. _Think._

 _A dream,_ Kris repeated in his mind. _I switched bodies with-._ Kris immediately knew what he had to do. _Rizz. Find Rizz._ Kris scrambled to look for a phone. Unable to find his iphone anywhere in the room, he rushed to the hotel room’s landline and punched in the number for Anthony’s cell. Immediately, Kris heard a ring and his heart caught in his throat. A ring _from the counter across the room._ The landline fell out of his hand as he slowly approached the ringing cell phone across the room. The small crack in the left-hand corner of the screen and the faded blue Cubs case confirmed Kris’s fears. _Rizz’s phone_ . Kris’s mind was flying. _Rizz. Find Rizz._ Mindlessly punching in the familiar code, _1908,_ Kris felt his hand tremble as he dialed his own cell number and held up the speaker to his ear.

Somewhere between the line picking up and words being spoken, the room began to spin. There’s something about hearing your own voice answer your phone call that makes you feel weak and lightheaded. As the room began to blur, Kris was able make out a crackly, disturbingly familiar voice with (was that a hint of amusement?), through the phone’s speaker.

“Hello? Kris Bryant speaking.”

And for the second time that day, the world turned upside down.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
> Anthony Rizzo’s Tuesday started out a pretty shitty one.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Anthony Rizzo’s Tuesday started out a pretty shitty one.

West coast trips always sucked, but Rizzo had roadies pretty much down to a science.

Every morning, his alarm would ring at ten o’clock (okay maybe 10:30, but who’s counting?), he would snooze his “go cubs go” ringtone four or five times- or until Kris started hounding him about being late to warm ups, whichever came first (it was usually the latter)- and head over to the stadium for BP. Anthony considered himself a pretty laid-back guy, but what can he say, he likes routine.

It was for this reason exactly, that Anthony was less than thrilled to be alarmed at some ungodly hour of the morning by a beeping sound reminiscent of a bomb detonation countdown.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The noise shocked him awake.

_What the fuck_ , Rizzo jolted _, fucking Addi or Dex... messing with my phone_. Begrudgingly he reached out to hit the power button to snooze... but nothing happened.

_Why the fuck…_

He pressed the button a few more times before rolling over to grab the phone and bang it against the wall.

_What kind of a fucking sadist turns off snoo-_

The tiny screen read _6:35 am._

“Ughhhhhhhhhh”. As soon as he let out the groan, Anthony noticed something off. _Great I’m sleep deprived and now I’m getting sick, my voice sounds like shit._

He angrily punched in his code _1908_ but the keys must have kept slipping because the screen kept reading _Incorrect Code._ Anthony threw the phone across the room and covered himself with a cluster of hotel pillows to drown out the noise,

“UGHHHHHHHHH”

It was too late, he was already wide awake.

Anthony groaned again, for good measure. Fucking prankster teammates. Fucking roadies. Fucking... His thoughts trailed off. He was too tired to think.

Breakfast, that’s what he needed. _With coffee,_ he thought _, lots of coffee._ Anthony threw off the pillows, wiped his eyes and took a long stretch, almost hitting his head on the bedpost.

_Maybe I’ll grab something healthy like some fruit, get the nutritionist off my back._

After getting up, Anthony searched the bed for his key card before spotting it neatly stacked next to a toothbrush and phone charger on a table by the hotel room door. Weird, he didn’t remember putting that stuff there.

_Wow, actually organized for once, nice work Rizzo._

Okay key card, charger, what was he forgetting? _Money, shit. I should have a few dollars by th-_

But much to his surprise, as he turned away from the door he did not find his money. There, inches away from his face, was the face of Kris Bryant.

Anthony yelped and jumped back. The face yelped and jumped accordingly. Seconds or minutes passed until things began to sink in. As Anthony’s heavy breathing subsided he cautiously approached the frame on the wall. Everything was moving in slow motion and Anthony momentarily forgot words. _Words._

“Hello?” Anthony squeaked and his reflection, Kris’s reflection, squeaked back.

_A mirror._

Anthony felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_Kris. I’m Kris. I’m.. dreaming?_ Anthony blinked a few times.

Nothing.

_Okay maybe not dreaming. So this is like-_ “Freaky Friday?” As the words left his lips, Anthony suddenly noticed the tenor rumble of his- Kris’s- voice. He stood staring at his reflection for a moment before it hit him.

_I am in Kris Bryant’s body._ This didn’t make any sense. Anthony walked into the bathroom. The bathroom mirror didn’t help- he was still Kris. A brighter, more attractive Kris in the good lighting. _Good lighting my ass,_ Anthony grumbled internally _Nobody should look this good at 6:30 in the morning._ Speaking of good looking, the bathroom light made everything brighter and... _eyes._ Kris’s, Anthony’s? eyes seemed bluer than usual and wow really, really-

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**

The sharp alarm shook Anthony mid-thought. Was it- _THE FUCKING PHONE ALARM._  

Anthony rushed back towards his bed and searched angrily for the source of the sound. Before long, pillows were flung everywhere and nothing made sense and if the phone didn’t shut up it was going to wake up Kris next door and then-

Wait.

The beeping cut off abruptly, but as soon as it stopped it sounded again.

Ringing.

Suddenly everything started to click. Anthony knew that ringtone. It was the generic-ass ringtone from nokia flip phones that nobody used anymore. Nobody but-

Anthony walked slowly towards the corner of the room, the bottom of the coffee table was illuminated by the phone’s calling screen. Anthony felt sluggish and detached as he saw himself pick up the phone and turn over the screen. Kris’s phone. Kris’s phone currently blinking:

**CALL FROM: RIZZ**

The phone was shaking, or maybe that was Anthony’s hand. Either way, Anthony knew he had to answer.

_Answers, I need answers._ What do you say to your teammate who’s in your body? _Don’t joke around this time Rizz, answer the phone and ask who’s calling and… and explain the situation. Seriously._

Anthony reluctantly tapped “Accept Call” and took a deep breath.

Perhaps it was the stress, or the irony of the situation, or his charmingly mischievous nature that compelled Anthony Rizzo to do, naturally, the exact opposite of answering seriously.

Instead, Anthony plastered a smile on his face before answering, as any person would, and answered in the most casual tone:

“Hello, Kris Bryant speaking”

No response.. The call went silent before the line dropped abruptly, and was that a thud he heard on the other side of the line?

_Nice going Rizz_ , thought Anthony sarcastically, as he grabbed his key card and headed towards the door. Another problem to fix. _Today should be fun._ Anthony scowled, unlocking the door, before he stole a glimpse of himself in the small mirror to his right. He did a double take at his newly acquired jawline and smile and… eyes.

_Actually…_

Anthony Rizzo broke into a small smile as he stepped into the hotel hall.

_Today should be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I hoped to get this chapter done and unfortunately there's no more postseason baseball to blame, but alas.. More chapters coming hopefully much sooner! I'm having way too much fun writing this fic and would love to hear feedback in the comments. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, I think we can safely say I got the better end of the stick”.

The words floated lazily around the air awhile before creeping their way into Kris Bryant’s hazy consciousness. Funny, he had some crazy dream that… that… well never mind what it was about, something crazy. He must still be dreaming, he thinks, as his own voice echoes loudly in his ears. A bit too loudly. Before he can question it, a warmth begins to spread over his body, and ahh. That feels nice. Just a bit warmer, and perf-.

Wait no that’s cold.

Really cold.

Kris’s eyes snap open and yep, now he’s awake. Except he can’t be, because he’s hallucinating. A figure that looks eerily like himself crouching down holding a cold rag. Holding a cold rag on _his shoulder_. He blinks, and so does his reflection crouching over him. He squints his eyes as his reflection moves closer, and he must be losing his mind when he hears the figure speak.

“Morning sunshine”

A smile. His smile.

Hands move to lift him up and yep, hes definitely lost his mind because that is definitely his smile and that is definitely his voice and those are definitely _his_ hands. Panic sets in and the room turns that hazy blue again as the crouching figure’s amused expression melts into annoyance and Kris barely makes out his last few words:

“You’ve got to be….”

***

“-Fucking kidding me”.

Anthony Rizzo huffed out a breath. Of course this was happening now. He frantically glanced at his- Kris’s- phone screen. 8:08 am. Three hours to figure this all out before they had to be at the park. Fuck.

Anthony sighed as he picked up the wet rag and walked back towards the bathroom. He guessed he has no one to blame but himself for wasting time. After banging on Kris’s door and getting no reply, he went back into his own room and tried to find Kris’s key card. Not that that would make sense, Rizzo thought, as he soon discovered he was both in Kris’s body and staying in _Kris’s room._ Charming the security desk for access to a card to his own room was easy enough.

_Too easy,_ Anthony thought with a grumble as he rung out the rag in the bathroom sink, _fucking Kris Bryant could get a key to the city with a wink and a smile._ As he lifted his head to go back out into the living room, Anthony was startled. No matter how much time he had spent staring at his newly acquired reflection, seeing himself- Anthony Rizzo- as Kris Bryant was freaky. He paused for a second, and put on his most sultry smile.

“I’d like a key to the city please”. A wink sealed the deal. _Convincing as hell,_ Anthony chuckled as a weird emotion knotted in his stomach that he definitely wasn’t going to think about right now. He had a passed out Kris Bryant in his hotel room.

Walking back into the living room, Anthony was caught off guard once again. There’s something about seeing your own body passed out on the floor of a hotel room that... yeah, one can imagine. He took a deep breath. _Rizz. Pull it together. Three hours to figure shit out._

Anthony walked straight over to Kris and shook him. “Hey buddy wakey wakey”. No response. _Of course I’m a fucking heavy sleeper._ Anthony tried another tactic. He quickly slapped the unconscious Kris, who began to stir. His eyes opened and blinked a few times before he made out the words, “You- you’re..”

Anthony rolled his eyes

“Breathtakingly handsome, I’m aware. Get up we’re getting breakfast.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you so much darling” Anthony Rizzo flashed the waitress a bright grin and topped it off with a wink for good measure. Kris didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Since when do you say darling?”

“Since my charm got the eyes and smile to match” Rizzo grinned slyly before rubbing his hands together and unfolding his napkin. The plates in front of him hold enough food to feed the entire team, piled high with eggs, bacon, and biscuits which Rizzo began scarfing down like he hadn’t seen food in weeks. For the millionth time that day, Kris’s stomach twisted into itself and he wanted to throw up.

“Did you really have to order all this food? We’re supposed to be meeting here to figure stuff out, not buying out the entire diner.”

“Speak for yourself” Anthony made out around his stuffed mouthful of breakfast, “I plan on taking advantage of this skinny-ass frame and hyperactive metabolism, thank you very much.”

Kris automatically felt defensive, “Excuse me but who has a skinny frame? I’ll have you know I have my fair share of muscle..” He trails off as he looked down at his own chest.

Anthony seemed to read his mind, “Ha, you mean _I_ have my fair share of muscle” His smile was overly gleeful, considering the situation. “Have fun with”, he waved his knife in Kris’s general direction, “that”.

The reality of the situation swept over Kris like a wave. _I switched bodies with Rizz._ Suddenly his chest tightened and his breath quickened and, was it just him or was the diner spinning? Anthony noticed the lapse immediately and pushed over into Kris’s side of the booth, slipping an arm behind his shoulder.

“Hey, hey it’s okay shhh it’s okay”.

Seconds or maybe minutes passed before the room stopped spinning and Kris sat up again.

“Um, thanks. Sorry, this is the third time today, I don’t know why this keeps happening”

Rizzo opens his mouth to say something, pauses, and instead offers a tight smile. “It’s a lot to take in.”

They sat there like that a few moments before Anthony withdrew his arm and slid back over to his side of the booth. Chewing his second mouthful of eggs. “I’m still waiting for that thank you by the way.” Kris looked up from his hands, “for…?” Anthony stuck his knife accusatively at the younger man’s chest. “For reviving your unconscious ass this morning. Who knows how late you would have been to the game if it weren’t for me”. Anthony beamed from across the table. “You’re welcome”.

The game. Kris had forgotten all about their game. What time was it? He felt around in his shorts for a phone. “Whoops sorry here you go.” Anthony handed Kris his cell.

Kris couldn’t believe his eyes: “Anthony it’s 10:05!”. He quickly scrambled for his jacket. “We can’t be late!”

“Bro, calm down.” Anthony shoveled another scoop of eggs in his mouth. “Finish your breakfast and we’ll talk this out”  

“Anthony, this is all your food! I didn’t order anything!” Kris exclaimed.

Anthony chuckled, “whoops.” He slid a platter with a bagel across the table “Here you go. On the house”

Kris dropped his head into his hands on the table, groaning. “Anthony how are we going to play the Dodgers today? We’re both starting and I don’t play first base.”

Anthony twirled his fork through his fingers pensively. “See I was thinking about that while you were passed out. You’ll be fine playing first. It’s like third.. But on first base. With less moving involved. Now _me,_ I’ll be the one with an issue. I don’t exactly do well with the whole, you know, having balls hit at my face thing.”

Kris looked up at his teammate, “So…?”

“So, I just have to get out of the game. Fake an injury or something.”

There was a long pause as Kris stared hard at the bagel in front of him and Anthony watched him, taking another large bite of sausage. Finally, Kris spoke up.

“What’s going on Anthony?”, his eyes still on the bagel.

Anthony reached across the table and grabbed his left hand, which Kris didn’t realize was shaking a little. “Hey. Hey look at me. We’ll figure this out, okay?” Kris slowly nodded.

They both sat there a moment, Kris’s hand in Anthony’s, until the silence threatened meaning and Anthony cleared his throat.

“Good.” He dropped Kris’s hand and signaled for the check from the waitress at the table a few tables down, pretending to wipe down the counter top.

“We have some time before the game, let’s stop by the stadium and drop off our bags beforehand. We need answers, and I know a guy who might have some.”


End file.
